


Hell

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's punishment challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

This is the punishment I deserved. I could be here forever as those beside me today die. I can't get to know them, no one here knows anyone, and I know they will die. Death would be easy on me.

Torture without even the interest I know can be found in diversity. But the worst of it is time. As everyone lives out the rest of their mortal condition here, I will be here until the end of time. Or until I have paid my debt, small chance of that.

Time to consider the punishments I have dealt to others.


End file.
